


Was It Good For You?

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character makes references to watching non-con, Death Eater Revels, F/M, Inconsiderate Lover, Non-Con is not for main pairing, Sexually Innocent Draco Malfoy, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Draco's first time.





	Was It Good For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 11 prompt: smut
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/8AV81Wb.jpg)

Pansy was asleep in Draco's bed when he returned from the Revel the Dark Lord had hosted. He'd just watch several of the older members of the Death Eaters have their way with plenty of girls. Most were disguised with a sack over their heads and at first Draco had found it disturbing but after the third one, he could see the appeal. There was no need for eye contact or pleasure, they were just there as entertainment. But, Pansy, in his bed? That was something much different.

His cock was stiff and aching from tenting his robes during most of the night. Since he wasn't one of the senior members he had not been allowed a turn, perhaps having Pansy here for him alone was consolation.

He stripped completely and slid under the covers. He paused before reaching out to touch her. He could do this. He could prove he was a man. His fingers touched her shoulder first and then slid down her arm. Her skin was so smooth and soft he couldn't help but drag his fingers up and down her arm for a few moments.

She started to wake and the breathy, "Draco," that escaped her lips had him ready to lay over her already but he knew he needed to get her ready first. He moved closer to her and tipped her chin up, kissing her mouth Her breath was foul but he forced himself to continue. Kissing was important to girls. She kissed him back and he deemed the entire exercise a success when neither of them bumped noses or let their tongues flop around in each other's mouths like a dying fish. He'd heard some of the older boys in Slytherin say that was one of the things they hated about kissing. Tasting like a fish. Well, she didn't.

She moaned and he really liked the sound. He decided he wanted to kiss her in other places and let his mouth slip from hers to kiss her jaw and neck. Licking and sucking at the skin on her neck and shoulder seemed to make her wiggle and moan and somehow they moved together until he was laying over her and kissing and sucking everything he could reach. His hips rutted of their own accord, seeking the space between her thighs.

His hands wandered to her breasts and he expected a bra or something to be in the way but all he got was soft, squishy flesh. His eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of her tits. He loved how they jiggled and moved to his touch and wondered how they would feel under his tongue. He scooted down, intent to find out.

The squishy, wiggly feeling was even cooler under his tongue and then he found her nipples. They started out soft like the rest of it but then pebbled in his mouth and it was the wickedest thing. He loved the sounds she was making, it wasn't anything like the girls at the revel and spent a long time kissing and sucking and licking Pansy's tits.

It wasn't until she whimpered and tried to pull away from him that he stopped. "You're making me sore, Draco," she whined, breathy.

"Sorry," he muttered. Surely with all that moaning, she would be wet by now, right? He reached down and wished he'd left the torches burning instead of just the candle on the bedside table. He wanted to see what he was doing. Instead, he just decided to go on touch alone. He felt her curly pubic hair and followed the contour of the bone down. There was a lot of wetness. At first, he wondered if she'd weed on him but the texture didn't feel like water; it felt slick. He really liked it.

He glided his fingers all around the wetness. The skin here was puffy and soft and Draco had no idea where he needed to put his cock just that he wanted to so badly. He gently pushed in different places until he found a spot that seemed to give more than most and pushed his fingers into it.

"Ow," she squealed.

"Sorry, it's dark," he apologised; he really didn't mean to hurt her. "Is that it, though?" he asked, hating that he was giving away his naivety with the question.

"Yeah, that's it," she murmured. She still sounded uncomfortable but Draco didn't know how to fix it. She had liked when he kissed her tits but then she'd told him to stop. He kept his hand at her hole and leaned back on his knees. With his other hand, he stroked his cock and hoped he could give her a good time without embarrassing himself. He led his cock to her hole and pushed gently. He didn't slide in smoothly like he'd seen all the men at the revel do. He tilted his hips and pressed forward again but didn't get any further. He brought his hand back down to her hole but suddenly her hand was on his cock and she was wiggling her hips like she was scooting up the bed. There was a bit more give and her voice was breathy when she said, "Try that."

He pushed forward again, putting more of his weight into his hips and succeeded in getting inside of her. She grunted and suddenly everything surrounding his cock was so tight he would swear she was going to suffocate him.

He froze and closed his eyes, panting, trying to relax and not immediately come. Finally, when he was sure his bollocks weren't going to explode instantly, he opened his eyes and started moving. It took him a few tries to get the angle and distance right and he slipped completely out of her once but her hand came up and guided him back in.

"Merlin, this is awesome," he muttered as he moved. Every bump and ridge inside of her squeezed at him and her slickness was so smooth he wanted to tap it and bottle it to keep for later. She was starting to whimper when he moved and her hips were rocking with his and with each of her movements, it seemed she tightened up even more until he couldn't take it. He shoved in hard and groaned loudly when his orgasm exploded out of his cock.

He collapsed over her and dragged in breath after breath. He could smell the jasmine of her shampoo in her hair. She pushed at his chest and he rolled off of her realising that the cool air of his room felt wonderful against his sweat-slicked skin. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath and felt her shift on the bed.

"Draco?" she asked, sounding quiet and small, unlike her usual self. He assumed it had to do with the fact that she was tired and he'd pleasured her. It must have been pleasurable for her, right? It had been so amazing for him and she'd not yelled or screamed like the girls at the revel. He didn't bother answering her and let sleep drag him under instead.


End file.
